1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blocking oscillators for reciprocating electromagnetic actuators and in particular to a blocking oscillator for an electromagnetic fluid pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetically actuated actuators such as electromagnetic fluid pumps are used for a wide variety of applications. These devices are required to operate over a wide range of temperature and are subject to relatively large voltage fluctuations. Because they are often used in relatively inaccessible places they must be reliable and trouble free.
Many of these electromagnetic actuators embody a blocking oscillator generally of the type disclosed by H. P. Wertheimer et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,616 (May, 1968). The present invention is an improved blocking oscillator circuit, having superior reliability and performance over the blocking oscillators disclosed in my prior patents U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,674 (December, 1971) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,552 (March, 1978).